


Mission: Accepted & Completed

by Meilan_Firaga



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Fics - 2015 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/pseuds/Meilan_Firaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Darcy <i>allegedly</i> does a little drunk hacking on the S.H.I.E.L.D. systems she's shipped off on a mission in the Yukon for punishment. Unfortunately, she's determined to enjoy her punishment to the fullest extent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission: Accepted & Completed

**Author's Note:**

> Following this set of prompts (http://yourfavoritescoundrel.tumblr.com/post/104198583046/a-friend-was-looking-for-a-holiday-themed-prompt) my goal is to post a new fic every day for the 2015 holiday season.
> 
> The third prompt is "snowfall".
> 
> I have a recently discovered addiction to all things Darcy/Logan that I cannot understand. Unfortunately, there's a very finite number of fics for this bit of crack. I just had to write one of my own. (Though it is, admittedly, very sub par.) I'm really not sure how "snowfall" inspired this, but it did. My brain is a strange creature.

Remote locations were a classic S.H.I.E.L.D. punishment. Agent disobeyed orders? Their next assignment would take them to the middle of nowhere. Someone accidentally made a pirate comment while Fury was in earshot? Ship them off to the boonies. A certain science wrangler hacked her way through what should have been impassable computer security on a drunken dare whilst under the influence of three bottles of merlot just to install a program that places animated sparkles on the dossier photos of every S.H.I.E.L.D. agent above level six? Better make it both remote _and_ cold. The tiny excuse for a town they sent Darcy Lewis to was so deep in the Yukon that the only internet connection was a deathly slow DSL uplink that wouldn’t work at all if the day was overcast, the wind was blowing, or the person trying to use it had a freckle in the exact wrong location on the left side of their face.

Of course Darcy had that freckle.

Still, there were some definite benefits to finally being so far away from everything else in her day to day life. Darcy loved the snow. They didn’t get a whole lot of it when she was growing up in the American South, and the huge white flakes drifting in the sky and across the ground in huge piles were something straight out of a fantasy novel. She also (don’t tell Coulson) didn’t mind the cold. As much as she liked to wear sweaters how could she hate the cold?

There was also the added bonus that within half an hour of her escort dropping her on the outskirts Darcy had found not only the only place in town to get a decent whiskey but someone to share that whiskey with. In fact, she’d barely had to do any convincing at all to get the bear of a man to join her in her small hotel room with a bottle. It had taken even less convincing to get him naked. Now they lay sore and sated in what remained of the bed--one post had shattered completely, leaving the frame so oddly tilted that they’d settled for shoving the mattress onto the floor. A fire was dying in the small woodstove in the corner of the room, its red glow fading with every moment. Darcy snuggled closer to her companion, plucking the bottle of whiskey from one of his hands and wrinkling her nose at the cigar he held in the other.

“I’d say those things will kill ya, but we both know that isn’t going to work on you,” she grumbled, taking a swallow from the bottle. Beneath her ear his chest rumbled with laughter. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, tugging her closer into his warmth.

“No, it really won’t,” he agreed, taking another deep draw. “I’ll put it out if you want, though.” Before she could tell him to do so he shook one leg out of the blanket and stubbed the cigar out on his knee. Darcy blinked in stunned fascination as she watched the skin there heal almost as quickly as it had puckered with the burn.

“I always wondered what that looked like,” she mused, sliding one hand out of the covers (by way of his lap, of course) to poke idly at the spot where there was now no sign of a wound. “Handy trick when there isn’t an ashtray.”

Out of nowhere, she felt the sharp sting of a slap to her backside. By the time she turned to pout at him, his face was nothing but a smug smirk. “That’s not the best trick the healing gets me, darlin’.” He shifted his hips just to prove his meaning. “How much trouble are you going to be in for this?”

“Hey, my mission was to observe and report. They would have prefered me to skulk in corners and try to guess all your latest secrets from your actions, but my method is definitely the better one.” Getting to her knees, Darcy leaned across him just enough to set the bottle down before settling in his lap. “I’ll even prove it to you. For all two weeks of my mission.”

Beneath her, Logan grinned, sliding his hands up her thighs to grip her hips. “I do appreciate your honesty.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Two weeks and one day later, Darcy succeeded valiantly at keeping a straight face when she was called in for her debriefing. Fury’s face nearly turned purple as she described--in detail--the many activities The Wolverine had been taking part in while she was on assignment. “In conclusion,” she summarized after nearly an hour of talking, “he’s really great in bed, a bit of a teddy bear, and spending all his time up north making sure no bad guys are doing stupid shit in the wilderness. No fuss.” She stood just as the vein in Fury’s forehead began to twitch, gauging from experience that he was approaching critical rage territory. Just before she closed the door behind her on the way out, she poked her head back into the office.

“By the way, I’m taking some personal time to spend Christmas out in Westchester. Apparently, holidays at the school are one hell of a time.”

 


End file.
